MeIs Who I Am
by moonstar-hermione
Summary: Katie finally understands that she likes Freddy...but how can she admit it? Katie will do anything to make Freddy like her, even by lying to everybody around her...
1. Enter Katie

Me…Is Who I Am

BEEP!!!!!!!!!

"Ugh…"yawned Katie, stretching as she got up and slammed her fist on the alarm clock. Today was THE DAY. The day that she would graduate from middle school. The day that would start the vacation. She also knew that in high school, there was this dance the everybody HAD to go – with a partner. Katie thought of who she could go to the dance with. As she took her shower and got dressed into her graduation clothes, the only person that she could think of was Freddy. They were both in the same band, and they both loved rock music…they had a lot in common.

Katie pulled out her cellphone as it rang Eminem's Just Lose It song. She flipped it open, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Katie. Do you even have to say hello to the person you already know by the caller ID?" came Summer's voice.

"Haha. So what's up, Winter?" joked Katie. Everybody teased Summer by her mood. If she was angry, then she'd be Winter. If she was in an excited mood, then she'd be Summer. If she was sad, then Autumn or Fall, happy but calm, then Spring.

"Do you seriously think that today is winter? Katie, I'm really excited and nervous about this graduation!" shouted Summer into the phone, causing Katie to jump back, apparently, shocked.

"Okay, then you'd really be Summer today," said Katie.

"Of course I am! Hey, Zack is going to pick me and Freddy up. Do you want me to call him to pick you up, too?"

Katie's heart skipped a beat. Freddy? I'm going to ride in Zack's convertible with Freddy? She said to herself as she also said to herself that she should be calm.

"Aw, come on, Katie. I know that you like Freddy, but can't you just survive with riding in a car with him for less than thirty minutes?" asked Summer with sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay, okay. Call him as you want. I will be outside at my front door at nine. Meet you then!" sighed Katie, as she hanged up. After eating barely even half from her cereal bowl, she got out with her black glittery backpack to the front door. She squinted to find Zack's cool blue convertible drive up to the sidewalk.

"Hey! Katie! Over here!" yelled Summer in the front seat. "Hop on!" As Katie got in and drove away, she was relieved that Freddy wasn't in the car first. Suddenly, the car screeched to a stop.

"Zack, what's the matter?" asked Katie, looking anxious.

"Nothing. This is Freddy's house," answered Zack, pointing to a beautiful Victorian house with gorgeous carvings from woods in the front.

"THAT is Freddy's house? I can't believe it!" exclaimed Summer, as Freddy got out just in time. Katie blushed very deeply.

"Yo, guys. What's up?" asked Freddy, plopping on to the seat next to Katie. Katie blushed into a VERY deep shade of red, looking away, knowing that she was blushing. As soon as Freddy noticed that Katie was sitting next to him, he looked away, suddenly being quiet.

Zack drove away to the school. As they arrived, it was very hard to find a parking space. Everybody looked for one.

"There! I found one!" exclaimed Katie, pointing to an empty space between a black Ford and an old Benz. They got out and walked towards the gym. They could hear a lot of noise as soon as they walked just to the door, not opened yet.

"Ready guys?" asked Zack, looking nervous.

Katie sighed deeply. "Ready."

All four of them pushed on the door, finding the best ornamented gym ever. The whole place were full of banners such as CONGRATULATIONS!, HAPPY GRADUATION!...some things like that. There were different colored balloons everywhere you walked. Most people were lifting their feet up high to walk around.

"You know, we really ought to give the people who decorated this place a nice applause," commented Summer, looking more and more nervous. "Hey! There are four seats just for us! Let' go!"

The four got up to their seats and sat down. The lights closed, and the curtain slowly began to rise, showing the legs of the MC. Katie sighed deeply. _Here we go. _She thought. _I am going to graduate today, and it's the only day that I'm going to graduate from middle school. _


	2. Katie's Determination

Chapter 2: Graduation

All those people who sent me those nice reviews, thank you!

I'm sorry about the "Zack driving thing". I guess that it's impossible. But it's a fantasy story…so would you mind if I don't change it? Thanks! :D

Freddy tapped his foot impatiently. He thought, _Why in the world does the principle take so long just to make a speech about graduation?. _He also wondered how patient Katie could be, sitting right next to him, looking stern, watching and listening to the principle blabbing on and on with his speech.

Suddenly, he noticed that people started clapping and whooping, looking very excited. Freddy leaned over to Zack and asked, "Hey Zack. What's up with everyone? I think that I'm on Pluto right now."

Zack answered, "They are going to give out the awards now! I can't wait!" He sounded very excited. _Oh, brother_, grumbled Freddy. He knew that things were going to get a little bit interesting, but he just wanted to get over with the graduation. He slid back to his seat, grumbling.

"Um…Freddy? You just got awarded for the Best Drummer!" whispered Katie into Freddy's ear, causing him to jump an inch above his seat. He turned his head and saw Katie clapping, blushing at he same time. He got up, ran to the stage, and accepted his award.

"Cool, man! Best drummer, huh? Well, if there are better drummers than our Freddy over here, ask them to come out!" shouted Zack, slapping Freddy's back, congratulating him.

"You go, Freddy!" shouted Summer, causing Freddy to jump aside again. He looked over at Katie, and he saw her blushing, saying nothing, but her eyes seemed to say it all. Her eyes seemed to say _Way to go, Freddy. You rock!_ She was smiling widely also. Later, Zack went up on to the stage, getting his award for Best Guitar Soloist. A LOT of people congratulated him on that one. Summer got the Best Director, and Katie got Best Guitar Bass Player. As the graduation ended, a whole sea of students and teachers came to the four rock stars and congratulated them.

"WOW! You rock!"

"You go, man."

"Have a wonderful vacation, and you guys really deserve those awards!"

After the four friends squeezed out of the auditorium, Summer exclaimed, "You know, I think that all four of us really deserve a nice treat. All of us got awards, and come on! It's graduation, first day of vacation, and we can have some fun!"

"Cool," Zack agreed. Summer beamed. They went back to the parking lot, and they decided to go to Freddy's house, since Mr. and Mrs. Jones were on a vacation to Miami, Florida.

clunk

Freddy dropped the keys on the counter as he lead his friends into his house. Summer and Katie's mouth dropped. The inside was way more beautiful than the outside of the house! The walls were painted light green and yellow which was very comforting; there were wooden furniture made out of white mahogany wood; beautiful and unique antiques were on shelves…it looked so cool and wonderful.

"This…this is your house?" gasped Summer, her eyes widening by the second.

"Yeah…but it's nothing much, you know?" said Freddy, sounding bored. "Come on. Let's go to my room." Zack, Katie, and Summer followed through the purple carpeted hallway, suddenly finding themselves in a black-walled room full of rock stars' posters.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," commented Zack, plopping on to Freddy's blue bed. Freddy reached over and pressed the button on his CD player. Linkin Park's Numb came out of the speakers.

"You know, my parents make me listen to classical music, but I hate them. They suck, man!" complained Freddy, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, classical music isn't that bad, isn't it?" asked Zack.

"Classical music is fine with me, since I like all kinds of music, you know?" said Summer. Then Freddy looked over at Katie's direction, waiting for an answer.

"I…I hate classical music too," mumbled Katie, looking away. _Oh no! Summer knows that I listen to Mozart and everything! Argh…why in the world did I lie to Freddy?_

"See? At least SOMEBODY agrees with me," exclaimed Freddy. Summer looked suspiciously at Katie. _Oh, gosh. I'm so screwed. Summer is going to kill me for sure, _thought Katie, trying to avoid Summer's piercing eyes.

"So, I'm hungry. Do you guys want anything to eat?" asked Freddy, rubbing his tummy. Everybody agreed, since it was already 1 p.m.

"Hey Freddy. Wait over here. Katie over here and I will go and get it," offered Summer, grabbing Katie's arm. Freddy agreed, so the two friends went out of the door. As soon as Summer closed the door behind her, she cornered Katie. "Katie! Why in the world are you lying? You can't lie to a person that you like!"

Katie didn't answer. She just looked away.

"Katie! Why aren't you answering me?"

"I…I guess I did that for him to like me, you know…?" murmured Katie, still not looking at Summer in the eyes. "I want for him to like me, and you know that there is a high school dance next year, so I'm trying to get him like me over the summer!" exclaimed Katie, dropping down to her knees, her face in her hands. "I don't mean to lie, but…but…" Katie didn't get to finish. She just burst into tears.

Summer kneeled down next to sobbing Katie. "Katie…you don't need to lie for somebody to like you. If they like you, they like you for what you are, not for what you aren't," she comforted, patting her friend softly on the shoulders. "Come on, I will go and get the food to eat, and you can go into the bathroom, and take some time to think about your actions, okay?" and she left for the kitchen.

Katie stood up, dragging herself into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought, _No, I have to get Freddy to like me…and that way is to agree with whatever he says, to do whatever he wants me to do. That's the only way._ She washed her face, and walked back into the hallway. _I'm determined – to do what I want to do, which is to get Freddy to like me_.

After a long time of talking and having fun, the four friends separated and went home. As Katie got inside to her house, her cellphone rang.

Just lose it, ahahah, go crazy… (FYI: that is the song Just Lose It, Eminem.)

Katie, read the caller ID, and flipped her phone open. "Yes, Summer, what is it?"

"Katie…about what I said, have you decided about what you will do?" asked Summer worriedly.

"Yes, and I'm determined that I shall lie to whatever thing that will make Freddy happy and get him to like me…NO QUESTIONS ASKED," said Katie solidly. Before Summer could say anything, Katie hung up. She slowly took a shower and got ready to go to bed early. As she got under the covers, she felt bad for talking to Summer like that, but still, she didn't change her determination. _This decision…isn't going to change._


	3. My Apologies

**My Apologies**

Okay, okay…I'm totally out of the reality world to the story, am I? LoL. So from now on, I will try to make the story a bit more realistic. This is only my second time writing a fanfiction, so I need LOTSA advice! D

This part doesn't have to do anything with the story…I'm just giving my apologies for my mistakes. All those people who sent me reviews – thank you! I hope that I will be able to improve my writing this way, and all those readers out there – please send me reviews and comments about this fanfic, but no bad attitude! P

Also, sometimes, I get stuck on to what to write on. Why don't people give me their ideas? I think that that would be great. I can't update for about another week because my school, we are going to have final exams any time. So just wait, and after the exams are over, I will try to update as much as I can! 


End file.
